


spring, oh traitorous spring

by wilhelmnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, im soft, please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilhelmnn/pseuds/wilhelmnn
Summary: ten's spring isn't as lovely as he'd thought





	spring, oh traitorous spring

Ten's idea of spring are blooming flowers, clear skies, and picnics in the park. That's what Johnny promised when they first met four springs ago. 

Not this, not the heart-wrenching ache he's feeling in his chest, not the torrential rain pouring outside the window, not the goodbye hanging heavily in the suffocating room.

"Please stop crying." Johnny pleads. 

What Johnny meant to say was, "It's not gonna make any difference."

Ten knows. He's probably known even before Johnny realized that this was a failed marriage yet that doesn't make the hurt less painful. It does not take away the fact that they just don't love each other anymore, and that's what probably hurt the most.

"John-ah, please, let's try one more time? Please? Don't leave me. I need you." Ten begs, kneeling, laying his heart out to the guy who promised him eternal companionship two springs ago.

"Ten, get up. Please don't degrade yourself like that." 

Oh, Johnny, his Johnny has never been this cold before. A chill ran down his spine as he racks his brain to remember if his Johnny has ever used this tone and he comes up blank.

His Johnny was the sweetest, most caring, and warmest boy in the world but the Johnny standing with his suitcase and backpack near the door was so harsh, uncaring, and so, so cold.

Why is this all happening now? Why him? Why them? Why is the other so unnafected while he feels dread pool at the pit of his stomach and sit heavy at his tongue?

"I need to go, I have a flight to catch." And he makes to leave but Ten crawls to him and hangs on to his pants. "Ten!"

"John-ah, please, I will go home early, I'll make you breakfast every morning! I-I won't leave my clothes on the floor... I'll stop buying-" The younger desperately tries to bargain.

"Enough! Ten, we are done. Please, let me go." And the dancer knows that it takes all of Johnny's willpower not to shake his hand off and appear disgusted.

When did they become like this?

With the intensity of the pain he's feeling, Ten's surprised he still hasn't passed out.

"You're too much... You promised! You swore to me, to everyone that you'll never leave! Your vows? W-what were those words for? Please, I need you. I badly need you, I can't live without you, John-ah."

His knees should hurt from the cold and all the kneeling he's been doing but he doesn't feel it or he just doesn't care. Who will care when the only person you've loved so greatly your life is leaving you? A million and none thoughts alternate in Ten's mind; he just wants Johnny to stay, what's so hard about that?

They've been together for more than four, blissful years but what changed?

And at that, Ten's knees buckle. 

He lets go of Johnny and silently crumples to the ground, wishing it would swallow him whole. He wished his life could end then and there than accept the glaring possibility of why this was happening to them, to him.

Nothing's changed except maybe, they really don't love each other anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first post ever.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!
> 
> idek what I'm doing. if you've reached this far please tell me what you think!!! i need to know your thoughts ㅠㅠ


End file.
